One Shot - Magia Natal
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Swan tem 24 anos e ainda é virgem, nunca namorou sério com ninguém e se sente um pouco sozinha. Suas amigas a convence a escrever para o Papai Noel pedindo um namorado de presente de Natal.Elas acreditavam na magia dessa época do ano e seus próprios pedidos já haviam sido ora é a vez de Bella. Será que existe mesmo a magia de Natal?


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward,Carlisle, Esme, Emmett,  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez.

 **SINOPSE:**

Isabella Swan tem 24 anos e ainda é virgem, nunca namorou sério com ninguém e se sente um pouco sozinha.

Suas amigas a convence a escrever para o Papai Noel pedindo um namorado de presente de Natal.

Elas acreditavam na magia dessa época do ano e seus próprios pedidos já haviam sido realizados.

Agora é a vez de Bella.

Será que existe mesmo a magia no Natal? Ou tudo não passar de uma grande coincidência?

E se mais que um namorado ela ganhasse um amor para vida inteira?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Querido papai Noel,_

 _O que eu quero de Natal é muito simples._

 _Quero apenas um namorado._

 _Sim._

 _Eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 24 anos e eu NUNCA namorei na vida. Pasmem._

 _Também não entendo porque._

 _Eu não sou uma rainha da beleza, mas também não sou de se jogar fora._

 _Tenho cabelos longos castanhos, olhos castanhos. Sou baixa e tenho até um pouco de quadril e peito nada exagerado._

 _É claro que já beijei na boca, mas nunca tive um relacionamento realmente sério._

 _Sim eu sou VIRGEM._

 _Acho que meu maior problema é minha timidez._

 _Sou extremamente tímida e demoro muito para me abrir com alguém._

 _Tanto que só tenho duas amigas e elas são minhas amigas a vida inteira. De infância._

 _E sim elas tem alguém na vida delas._

 _Uma casou assim que terminamos o Ensino Médi outra namora o mesmo cara a vida inteira e é extremamente apaixonada por ele e é correspondida._

 _Sou a única solteira, mas acho que já disse isso._

 _Bem. Acho que eu também sou uma garota exigente._

 _Eu não quero um cara qualquer. Quero O cara._

 _O cara para casar, que vai ser meu companheiro o resto da vida, que vamos está velhinhos e juntos._

 _Vou detalhar melhor._

 _Eu quero um cara alto, musculoso, mas sem exagero acho muito artificial aqueles caras que tem os braços maiores que as coxas._

 _Horrível._

 _Ele tem que ser bonito claro._

 _Assim que eu olhar em seus olhos eu quero saber que é ele o cara que eu esperei a vida inteira._

 _Seu maxilar deve ser másculo também, com a barba bem feita. Mas quando ele tiver com a barba grande eu não vou resistir a beija-lo o tempo inteiro._

 _Ele vai ser meu melhor amigo. Vou poder confiar nele como ninguém._

 _Quero que ele me faça rir mesmo se sua piada seja sem graça, que me proteja como um herói. Que me abrace quando eu tiver triste. Que vai adorar me provocar só para me ver com as bochechas quentes._

 _Vamos adicionar um toque de ciúmes e possessividade. Talvez um pouco de preguiça afinal ninguém é perfeito._

 _Oh._

 _A voz dele vai ser rouca, bem sensual e grossa que quando ele sussurrar no meu ouvido meu corpo todo vai se arrepiar._

 _Seus lábios quando tocarem os meus vão sempre querer mais e mais. Nosso beijo vai ser perfeito. Nosso amor vai ser perfeito._

 _Ele vai ser tarado é claro. Vai amar fazer sexo comigo, nossos corpos vão se encaixar perfeitamente._

 _Ele vai ser doce, delicado e me amar completamente. Mas ás vezes ele vai ser bruto e me tomará com força e nos lugares menos improváveis._

 _Ah sim. Ele tem que ter um belo membro._

 _Não preciso de nada monstruoso de 24 cemitérios._

 _Mas um que me faça ficar bastante satisfeita._

 _Que ele seja muito bom de cama também._

 _Que tenhamos uma primeira vez perfeita._

 _Ele vai ser meu companheiro, está comigo nos melhores e piores momentos._

 _Vamos construir uma família, vai me dar filhos lindos e vai ser o melhor pai para eles._

 _É claro que ele vai ser completamente fiel para mim, ele pode até OLHAR para outras mulheres, mas só a mim ele vai desejar, vai beijar, vai tocar._

 _Nossas imperfeições vão ser perfeitas juntas._

 _Vamos nos amar, vamos cuidar um do outro, na saúde, na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza._

 _Não é pedir de mais um homem assim não é Papai Noel?_

 _Espero que possa realizar esse meu pedido de Natal._

 _Com amor,_

 _Bella Swan._

— Não acredito que estou fazendo isso — Bella disse encarando suas amigas.

— Relaxa Bella eu fiz isso... vai dar certo — Rosalie disse confiante.

Alice sorriu.

— Sim e também deu certo comigo olha só — ela disse apontando para sua loja no shopping center que estava a sua frente.

— Isso é uma boboseira — ela disse encarando a fila a sua frente.

Alice e Rosalie rolaram os olhos.

Alice e Rosalie eram suas melhores amigas.

Alice conseguia ser ainda mais baixa que ela, tinha um corpo magro, cabelos curtos estilo Chanel.

Já Rosalie era alta, loira, maravilhosa, com olhos azuis sagazes. Tinha porte de modelo e arrancava olhares de simplesmente todos os caras, mesmos os gays e algumas mulheres, para o azar deles ela era casada com Emmett, desde de sempre, um grandão musculoso que era primo de Alice.

Tudo começou com o Natal.

Uma das melhores épocas do ano.

Rosalie conheceu Emmett quando eles ainda eram crianças, ele era o menino chato que puxava seu cabelo e enchia seu saco, com 12 anos eles deram seu primeiro beijo e começaram a namorar escondido dos pais.

O amor infantil se tornou amor verdadeiro e logo no fim do ensino médio eles casaram.

Depois de alguns anos, Rosalie queria finalmente realizar o maior sonho da sua vida que era o de ser mãe. Eles não passavam nenhuma necessidade, trabalhavam e estavam ansiosos para ser pais de um bebê.

Eles passaram mais de um ano tentando, os exames médicos não apontavam nada de anormal e Rosalie já estava quase entrando em depressão.

Eles eram perfeitamente normais e férteis, nenhum médico que foram soube explicar porque ela não engravidava, eles faziam sexo praticamente toda hora.

No Natal de dois anos atrás eles já estavam quase para desistir de terem um bebê, Rosalie estava muito triste e para anima-la Emmett teve uma grande ideia, que ela deveria escrever uma carta para o Papai Noel para que ela ganhasse uma gravidez de Natal.

Rosalie achou aquilo ridículo, mas junto com o marido escreveram a carta para o Papai Noel, como queriam um bebê e até as características dele.

Emmett disse que para a magia ser completa eles tinham que entregar.

Foram ao shopping e Rosalie ficou na fila junto com várias crianças e quando chegou sua vez ela teve até que sentar no colo do Papai Noel e entregou a carta a ele.

Quando chegou em casa, Emmett preparou um jantar especial para a esposa e de noite se amaram por incontáveis horas.

Dois meses depois eles fizeram o teste e descobriram que ela estava grávida.

9 meses depois exatamente do dia que ela deu a carta para o Papai Noel, Noah McCarty nasceu exatamente do jeito que tinham escrito na carta. Ele agora já estava com um ano e 3 meses era um menininho encantador, loirinho com os cabelos encaracolados do pai e olhos azuis brilhantes da mãe e era a alegria dos pais que começaram a acreditar na magia do Natal.

Alice sempre teve o sonho de abrir uma loja de roupas, mas nunca deu certo. Já que ela queria fazer suas próprias peças para comercializar seguindo a ideia de Rosalie ela escreveu a carta para o Papai Noel no Natal do ano seguinte.

Assim como aconteceu com a amiga, o desejo dela se realizou e dois meses depois ela inaugurava sua loja no shopping, do jeitinho que tinha pedido na carta. A loja fazia um sucesso enorme e Alice recebia muitas encomendas, ela até já tinha duas costureiras contratadas para montar suas peças.

E então naquele ano elas deram a ideia para Bella escrever para o Papai Noel pedindo um namorado, afinal já estava na hora da sua amiga arrumar alguém.

Bella tinha seu próprio apartamento e seu trabalho de sonho em uma editora de livros, ela recebia dinheiro para dizer se um livro era bom ou ruim, o que precisava mudar. Como algum trabalho podia ser melhor que aquilo?

Agora tudo que faltava era um companheiro para dividir sua vida com ele.

Ela escreveu a carta mesmo achando que aquilo não daria em nada, agora estava na fila do shopping para entrega-lo a ele.

— Só tem crianças na fila — Bella disse morrendo de vergonha.

— E daí? Vai ser divertido — Alice disse.

— Você deveria ter trago Noah pelo menos — Bella disse.

— Ah não, Emmett precisa de um tempo sozinho com ele — falou Rosalie.

Bella suspirou apertando o papel da carta em sua mão.

— Vai com fé Bella, se não, não funciona — Alice disse dando um tapa em sua bunda.

Bella olhou para suas amigas que sorriam e respirou fundo.

Por sorte a fila estava pequena e só tinha uns quatro pais com seus filhos na fila, eles olharam para Bella confusos.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e ficou assoviando baixinho enquanto esperava sua vez.

As ajudantes do Papai Noel olharam para ela estranhamente quando sua vez chegou.

Bella respirou o fundo e olhou para o Papai Noel.

Ela ficou um segundo paralisada olhando para ele.

O que foi aquilo que ela tinha sentindo?

Não soube dizer, mas tinha sido uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse no lugar certo.

Ele estava com a roupa tradicional de Papai Noel, a barba branca que com certeza era falsa. Mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção foram os olhos que era tudo que Bella conseguia ver do velhinho.

Eles eram verdes.

Impressionantemente verdes.

Infelizmente estavam escondidos por óculos redondos. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga os fitando e achou que era por causa da vergonha.

— Hoho, o que temos aqui — o velhinho disse em uma voz que fez todo o corpo de Bella se arrepiar.

Ela ignorou tudo e se sentou no colo do Papai Noel.

— Eu escrevi uma carta com meu pedido de natal — ela disse entregando o papel a ele.

— Ah é mesmo... interessante — falou ele a olhando estranhamente.

— É sim... vou ficar muito feliz se ele for realizado — ela disse corando e desviando o olhar do dele.

— Vou fazer o possível para isso — ele garantiu.

— Você vai ler? — ela disse horrorizada de repente.

— Mas é claro, sou o Papai Noel, não sou? — ele disse e colocou a mão na coxa de Bella.

Ah meu Deus!

 _Ele é um velhinho tarado,_ ela pensou coraa.

— Você vai querer alguma coisa do meu saco?

— O QUE? — ela gritou.

— Você vai querer algum presente? — ele disse apontando para o saco vermelho ao seu lado. Por causa da babar, Bella não pode ver o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

— Ah não obrigada — ela disse rápido, pulando do seu colo e saiu dali.

Alice e Rosalie a esperavam no mesmo lugar.

— Ele vai ler, ele vai ler — ela disse horrorizada.

— É claro que vai — elas riram.

— Ah meu Dues! Suas traíras nem para me lembrarem disso — Bella disse.

— Tenho que voltar para a loja, amanhã ainda está de pé? — Alice falou.

— Claro, 10 horas quero vocês lá — Rosalie disse.

Elas se despediram e cada uma foi para um lado.

Bella aproveitou e ainda deu uma voltinha no shopping que estava cheio para comprar alguns presentes que tinham faltado.

Ela chegou em casa cansada e passou o resto do dia assistindo filmes na TV.

Sem saber explicar o porquê, ela sonhou com olhos verdes impressionantes.

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo e preparou um pavê para levar para casa da sua amiga.

Depois tomou um banho e se arrumou.

Vestiu um vestido vermelho bem bonito com uma sandalinha gladiadora dourada linda, com saltos não tão altos.

E estava pronta.

...

Bella chegou primeiro que Alice e foi recebida por um Emmett atrapalhado segurando um Noah que estava vermelho de chorar.

— Ah, meu querido, o que foi que o papai malvado fez com você — Bella disse o pegando e o menininho parou de chorar quando viu Bella, abriu um sorriso.

Ela percebeu que nem saía lágrima dos olhos dele.

Aquele era manhoso como o pai.

— Ele é um safado não pode ver mulher que abre sorrisão, é isso mesmo filhão — Emmett disse piscando pro filho.

— Vem meu amorzinho a titia vai cuidar de você, deixa seu pai feioso para lá — Bella disse dando vários beijinhos nele que riu dando um beijo babado nela.

...

Eles estavam conversando animadamente depois de terem abertos os presentes.

Emmett e Jasper bebiam e conversavam.

Alice, Rose e Bella também.

Noah já estava dormindo.

Foi quando o celular de Bella tocou.

Ela estranhou.

Não conhecia o número, mas atendeu.

— Bella Swan — uma voz estranha disse.

— Sim? — falou confusa.

— Aqui é do Hospital General de Seattle, o seu namorado deu entrada aqui, ele está ferido, mas vai ficar bem.

— O que? — Bella disse assustada.

— O seu namorado.

— Deve ter algum engano, eu não tenho um namorado — ela falou.

— Mas ele falou seu nome e deu seu número — o homem disse confuso —Olha ele está confuso, foi assaltado e deve conhece-la você poderia vim aqui vê-lo, quem sabe você o conhece e pode passar o contato da sua familia.

— Ah tudo bem — ela falou.

— Ótimo, é só dar seu nome na recepção — o homem disse e desligou.

Bella encarou seu celular sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

— O que foi Bella quem era? — Suas amigas perguntaram olhando para ela.

— Do hospital — Bella respondeu engolindo em seco.

— Do hospital?

— Disseram que me namorado deu entrada lá — ela falou incrédula as amigas.

— Seu namorado? — Alice perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— Ah meu Deus seu pedido deu certo — Rosalie gritou colocando a mão na boca.

— Isso... isso é impossível — Bella disse.

— Ah meu Deus Bella — Alice falou rindo.

— Deve ser algum engano com certeza — ela falou.

— Você tem que ir lá — Rose disse.

— Eu vou, mas só para ver quem foi o engraçadinho que está tentando zoar com minha cara.

— Quer que a gente vá com você?

— Não pode deixar que consigo resolver isso sozinha — ela disse e se despediu rapidamente saindo da casa.

Pouco tempo depois ela chegou ao hospital e foi a recepção.

Ela teve que passar alguns dados e pegar uma identificação.

— Você é Bella Swan? — um médico se aproximou dela.

— Sim eu mesma — ela respondeu desconfiada.

— Ah, seu namorado não para de chamar por você desde que ele chegou aqui — o homem falou.

— Eu acho que tem algum engano eu não tenho um namorado — Bella disse de uma vez.

O homem a olhou estupefato.

— Como não? Ele disse seu nome e telefone para ligarmos para você o médico.

— Com certeza deve ser algum amigo engraçadinho. Mas o que aconteceu?

— Na verdade, ele chegou aqui em um estado muito grave teve um traumatismo craniano leve e foi espancado. A memória dele está confusa por isso ele pode achar que é seu namorado. Ele não se lembra quem é e roubaram a carteira dele, provavelmente o celular, não sobrou nenhuma identificação.

— Meu Deus — Bella disse sem saber o que fazer.

— Bem... tenho que avisar que ele ficou com muitos hematomas, mas ele vai ficar bem.

— Claro — Bella disse respirando fundo.

O médico abriu a porta de um quarto e entrou antes dela.

Bella o seguiu. Era um quarto grande e havia várias pessoas internadas. Ele foi até a terceira cortina e puxou dentro tinha uma maca uma cadeira.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

O homem que estava ali era lindo.

Mesmo todo machucado, ela podia enxergar um pouco de beleza nele.

Oh céus ele estava realmente bastante ferido.

— Então o reconhece? — o médico perguntou.

Bella estava prestes a dizer sua resposta quando um barulho a interrompeu.

— Droga tenho uma emergência preciso ir, fique aqui com ele — o médico disse saindo dali como um foguete.

Bella encarou o homem sem saber o que fazer.

Seus cabelos estavam altos e era um tom incomum de cobre. O rosto do homem era meio quadro com um maxilar bem másculo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados a cima tinha grossas sobrancelhas e longos cílios.

Bella se aproximou mais curiosa e ficou bem perto dele.

Ele tinha vários machucados espalhados, seu lábio estava cortado, seu maxilar estava roxo, tinha alguma gaze perto da sua cabeça.

E então quando ela menos percebeu dois olhos incrivelmente verdes a encaram de volta.

Bella se sentiu estranha com o olhar dele.

Como se...

Não.

Não poderia ser.

— Bella... — o homem disse e então sorriu para ela. Um sorriso lindo, torto, por causa do canto da sua boca está machucado.

— Como você me conhece? — ela conseguiu dizer.

A testa do homem se franziu.

— Eu sou seu namorado — ele disse.

— Não. Não é. Não tenho um namorado — ela disse.

— É claro que tem — ele falou — Eu sou seu namorado. Eu sei que brigamos desde da última vez que nos vimos, mas...Eu te amo, Bella. Me perdoa. Por favor — ele disse.

Bella o encarou de boca aberta antes de rir.

— Ah Meu DEUS. Isso é uma pegadinha, não é? Tem câmeras aqui?

— Claro que não. Nós namoramos tem quase um ano... nós estávamos pensando em morar junto...

— Ah é? — ela disse ainda incrédula.

— Sim.

— Então qual é o meu nome completo?

— Isabella Marie Swan — ele respondeu rapidamente.

Ela franziu seu cenho.

Como aquele cara — que parecia um deus grego — que ela nunca tinha visto na vida sabia daquilo?

— Quantos anos eu tenho?

— 24.

— Onde em nasci?

— Em Forks, morou com seu pai até ir para Seattle fazer faculdade.

— Como sabe disso?

— Você me contou — ele disse.

— Eu não contei.

— Contou — Edward disse forte, os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerando.

— Calma — Bella disse colocando a mão no braço dele inconsciente.

Ela sentiu um choque gostoso passar por seu corpo.

O toque dele era quente e confortável.

— Porque você está fazendo isso? — Ele disse triste.

— Desculpa — ela murmurou apenas — Eu não... não sei — murmurou sem saber o que falar. Acho que estou sonhando não sei — ela disse passando a mão no cabelo nervosa.

Os olhos verdes de Edward piscaram lentamente e Bella notou como os cílios dele era longo e suas pálpebras eram bonitas.

Quem tinha pálpebras bonitas?

— Eu estou com sono... o remédio vai fazer efeito, mas não quero dormir — ele disse bocejando.

Bella respirou fundo e passou a mão em sua cabeça, acariciando seu cabelo.

— Durma, talvez você recupere sua memória melhor eu vou estar aqui quando acordar — ela falou.

— Tudo que eu preciso lembrar é de você — ele murmurou — Fique aqui — pediu agarrando a mão dela e levou até seus lábios a beijando.

— Vou ficar — ela prometeu.

Um minuto depois ele dormia.

Bella ficou o encarando sem saber o que fazer.

Como aquele homem sabia quem ela era? Aquelas coisas sobre ela?

Ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito assim.

Com certeza se lembraria se tivesse.

Era loucura aquilo.

Mas loucura aquilo ela achar que ele veio por causa da carta.

Mas que outra explicação teria?

Será que aquilo era mesmo possível?

Saiu do quarto em silêncio e pegou seu celular.

Bella ligou para Rosalie, sabia que ela e Alice ainda deveriam estar juntas.

— Eu vou ficar louca — ela disse quando ela atendeu.

— Bella, finalmente, você está no viva-voz.

— O que aconteceu? — Alice perguntou.

— Um homem deu entrada no hospital, parece que o assaltaram e o espancaram. Tudo que ele lembra é que é meu namorado, mas isso é impossível, eu nunca o vi, com certeza me lembraria se o tivesse visto, ele é lindo, acho que o homem mais bonito que eu já vi, eu não entendo, ele sabe minha idade, a cidade que eu nasci, como pode isso... eu... eu — ela disse nervosa.

— Bella calma, respira — Rosalie falou.

— Ah meu Deus, só pode ter sido a carta Bella, o Papai Noel resolveu atender seu pedido.

— Isso... isso é impossível... como? Eu não...

— Bella, tem coisas que não conseguimos explicar. Porque não aproveita essa chance que a vida está te dando. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer.

— Isso é loucura!

— E daí? Acho que era disso que você precisava, uma loucura.

Bella parou pensando.

— Olha só, diga que vai cuidar dele, leve-o para sua casa, quem sabe ele se apaixone de verdade por você e esse relacionamento se torne real.

— Eu concordo com Alice, o que você tem a perder, Bella?

O que você tem a perder Bella?

A sanidade com certeza.

A onde ela estava com a cabeça?

Se perguntou encarando o homem deitado na cama.

Ela tinha dito para o médico que aquele homem era seu ex-namorado e disse que ele não tinha mais ninguém além dela, Bella acabou ficando responsável por ele e estava como acompanhante no hospital.

Ela ficou a noite de natal sentada em uma cadeira desconfortável e sem dormir direito.

Quando conseguiu dormir um pouco mais, eram mais de 4 da manhã e só porque deitou sua cabeça na cama ao lado do corpo do cara, estranhamente dormiu bem.

A posição era ruim, mas se sentiu mais confortável como nunca.

Perto daquele desconhecido.

Ela acordou poucas horas depois com uma mão acariciando seus cabelos suavemente.

Ela se sentiu tão confortável assim, sendo acariciada.

A última vez que tinha sentindo aquilo foi antes do seu pai falecer.

— Am... com licença — uma enfermeira disse abrindo a cortina que os separava no quarto, fazendo Bella abrir seus olhos e se lembrar da onde estava.

— Ah — Bella deu um salto ficando de pé e encarando o dono das mãos que estavam acariciando seu cabelo.

Não tinha sido um sonho.

Tinha sido real.

Ele estava ali deitado na maca, com o rosto machucado, mas seus olhos a olhavam como se ela fosse especial.

Ela se sentiu especial.

— Desculpe, sr. Edward, vim avisar que em 15 minutos vamos leva-lo para fazer um exame e ver se está sem sangramento, se tiver o senhor irá receber alta — a enfermeira informou.

— Oh é claro — ele respondeu olhando para Bella.

— Com licença — ela disse saindo dali novamente.

— Desculpe por tê-la feito dormir nessa cadeira, deve está toda dolorida — ele disse preocupado.

— Estou bem — Bella falou esticando seu pescoço que realmente estava doendo, mas nada que não pudesse suportar.

— Você não vai me dar meu beijo de bom dia? — ele questionou.

— Seu...seu beijo? — ela gaguejou olhando para seus lábios atraentes apesar de está com um corte neles.

— Não escovei os dentes — ela falou apenas.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu sei que ainda está chateada comigo, perdemos nosso natal não foi?

— Não estou — ela disse se sentindo mal ao vê-lo triste — Vamos apenas esquecer tudo ok? — ela tocou em sua mão e sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo.

Ele assentiu e não falaram mais nada que chegou dois enfermeiros para leva-lo para o exame.

Bella foi para o banheiro e molhou sua boca e arrumou seu cabelo, esperou na frente do quarto ele voltar.

Ele voltou para o quarto de cadeira de rodas e sorriu assim que a viu.

— Eu estou ótimo, sem sangramento e nada, o médico disse que vai me dar alta.

— E para onde você vai? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele a olhou dando de ombros.

— Pensei que iria ficar na sua casa — disse baixinho.

Bella o olhou.

— Olha Edward, eu sei que você acha que somos namorados, mas nós não somos, você deve provavelmente está se confundindo por causa da pancada em sua cabeça.

— Mas, mas... eu sinto que conheço você — ele falou — Eu...sinto que gosto de você — murmurou seus olhos verdes brilhando.

Bella sentiu seu coração se aquecer.

Droga.

Ela mal conhecia o cara.

Ele com certeza tinha uma namorada, por isso estava se confundindo.

Mas como ela conseguiria ficar longe dele?

Ela sentia que tinha um campo magnético entre eles e ela era o polo negativo e ele o positivo.

Ele a puxava para ficar mais perto dele.

Ela queria ficar perto dele.

— Você pode ficar no meu apartamento até se lembrar quem é — Bella falou antes que se arrependesse.

Seu rosto ficou imediatamente feliz.

— Sério?

— Hum, claro, o médico disse que sua memória pode voltar em um ou dois dias.

— Nós não somos mesmo namorados? — ele perguntou parecendo triste.

— Não — ela falou.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Então quem eu sou?

Bella não tinha essa resposta.

...

Depois de uma hora Bella estava dentro do carro dirigindo para seu apartamento com Edward ao seu lado, ele estava calado desde que tinha saído do hospital.

Ele estava usando uma roupa que o hospital doou, uma calça jeans e uma blusa.

— Se nós não somos namorado, porque eu sei que você mora no apartamento 708 naquele prédio? — ele quebrou o silencio quando enfim chegaram na rua que ela morava.

Bella o encarou surpresa.

— Eu... eu não sei — ela gaguejou.

— Eu sei que sua cor favorita estranhamente é marrom, que você nasceu no dia 13 de setembro, que seus pais já faleceram, que você trabalha na Editora Volturi, que você almoça quase todos os dias no La Bella Itália que fica perto do seu trabalho, você vai andando e seu prato favorito é Ravioli de Cogumelos, nós já jantamos lá? — ele perguntou.

Bella o encarava de boca aberta, paralisada.

— Como... como? Meu Deus — ela falou engolindo em seco — Você está de brincadeira comigo não é? Alice e Rosalie o mandaram fazer isso?

— Suas amigas? É claro que não. Como vai Noah afinal?

— Ah meu Deus, isso é um sonho, com certeza um sonho — Bella disse e fechou os seus olhos se beliscando.

Doeu.

Ela abriu seus olhos e ele ainda estava ali sentado no carro a olhando intensamente e... apaixonadamente?

— É tão ruim assim ser minha namorada? — ele perguntou parecendo triste pela primeira vez na vida.

— Não — ela disse tão rápido que se surpreendeu — É só que... vamos subir ok? — ela falou mudando de assunto e saiu do carro querendo ar fresco.

Ele saiu e deu a volta no carro, pareceu um gesto inconsciente ele entrelaçar sua mão na dela e a puxar para o elevador.

Bella sentiu que sua mão se encaixou perfeitamente na dele, mesmo ela sendo bem maior que a sua.

Ele tinha dedos longos e bonitos.

Será que tinha algo nele que era feio.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ele apertou o sete, parecendo que já esteve ali antes.

Mas como?

Ela tinha pedido um namorado e tinha ganhado um homem estranho que sabia mais da vida dela que ela mesma.

Eles saíram do elevador e ela o observou virar para o lado certo e parar em frente a porta dela.

Ela o encarou estranhamente.

— Não vai abrir? — ele perguntou.

Ela balançou sua cabeça e pegou sua chave abrindo sua bolsa.

Eles entraram no seu apartamento tranquilamente.

Ele estava do jeito que ela tinha deixado na noite anterior.

— Eu posso deitar, minha cabeça está doendo — ele falou.

— É claro — ela disse — Tome seu remédio — ela falou pegando a caixinha que o médico tinha dado.

Ele assentiu e o tomou.

— Você sabe a onde é o quarto? — ela disse quando ele foi para a porta.

— É claro — ele disse entrando na porta e sumindo.

Bella ficou vários minutos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Como ele poderia saber tanto sobre ela?

Isso era assustador e estranho.

Mas porque ela sentia que era certo?

Porque?

Decidiu tomar um banho para clarear sua cabeça.

Ela foi para seu quarto em silêncio e o encontrou deitado na sua cama de casal tomando quase metade do espaço. Ele dormia tranquilamente e parecia tão bom, que ela quis se juntar a ele e dormir, mas precisava de um banho.

Ela pegou uma roupa e suas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um short jeans com uma blusa regata personalizada.

Ela saiu e o encontrou na mesma posição, ele deveria está realmente cansado.

E isso a fez perceber que ela realmente estava.

Bella olhou para o espaço vazio ao lado dele.

Estava ficando louca com certeza.

Ela estava mesmo pensando na possibilidade de deitar ao lado de um homem que eu sequer sabia o nome?

Mas o que seria isso perto de tê-lo trago para sua casa? De ter mentindo para um médico.

E ela se sentia tão segura com ele, sabia que ele não faria nada, se não já teria feito quando estavam sozinhos.

O que ela tinha a perder?

— Quer saber, dane-se! — ela murmurou e se deitou no pequeno espaço ao lado dele.

Ela podia sentir o calor vindo dele, sua respiração e isso de alguma forma a acalmou.

Ela dormiu nem um minuto depois que se deitou.

Bella chegou a uma conclusão mesmo dormindo.

Sua cama nunca esteve tão aconchegante e quente como estava naquele momento.

Ela estava se sentindo tão bem dormindo, que queria ignorar as batidas na sua porta, mas dormir com aquele barulho era impossível.

Ela abriu seus olhos apenas para se deparar com um ombro.

Ela arfou surpresa quando percebeu que estava colada ao desconhecido. Os braços dele a envolvia e seu rosto estava afundado em seu cabelo.

Suas pernas estavam tão entrelaçadas que parecia uma.

O barulho a despertou do transe e ela saiu dali a força e foi atender a porta querendo voltar mais que tudo para os braços dele.

De um homem que ela sequer conhecia.

— Bella finalmente estávamos quase ligando para a polícia— Alice e Rosalie estavam ali. Noah dormia no colo da mãe.

— Desculpem eu..fui dormir quando cheguei — ela falou.

— Cadê o cara? — Alice perguntou.

— Ah... ele está dormindo — ela disse.

— Ah meu Deus não acredito nisso — falou Rosalie — Você gosta dele.

— O que? Eu nem sei o nome dele Rosalie e ele sabe praticamente tudo sobre mim, é assustador.

— E mesmo assim ele tá no seu quarto? — ela retrucou.

— É estranho, mas confio nele — disse apenas.

— Vamos vê-lo — Alice disse indo para o quarto.

— Oh — elas arfaram quando viram ele dormindo.

— Ele é gostoso

— Que homem é esse!?

— Vamos conversar na sala — Bella disse não querendo acordá-lo.

— Será que posso colocar Noah lá?

— Acho que ele não vai ser esmagado — Bella falou.

Rosalie colocou o filho ali, colocando um travesseiro ente ele e o homem e também mais do outro lado para o filho não cair.

Elas saíram dali e se sentaram no sofá.

— Como assim ele sabe praticamente tudo de você? — perguntaram.

— Ele sabe minha idade, dos meus pais, a onde eu nasci, onde trabalho, meu restaurante favorito, meu apartamento, até minha cor favorita.

— Puta merda, como ele sabe isso?

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia nunca o vi na vida, apesar de ter a sensação de conhece-lo de algum lugar. Ele disse que namoramos há meses, que é apaixonado por mim, é assustador.

— Isso é romântico e mágico Bella, Papai Noel atendeu seu pedido — Alice disse animada.

— Isso é loucura Alice Papai Noel não existe.

— Mas como isso aconteceu então?

— Com certeza deve ter uma história plausível por trás disso.

— Ou pode ter sido só Deus que achou que já tá na hora de você arrumar alguém e tirar as teias de aranha lá de baixo.

— Rosalie — Bella a repreendeu.

Alice riu.

— Qual é? O homem é lindo e acha que é seu namorado vai dizer que não deu nenhum beijinho nele?

— É claro que não.

— Bella amiga agarra essa chance, não é toda mulher que encontra um homem desse completamente apaixonado.

— Mas...Mas ele deve ter uma namorada não sei... eu só, não... Não quero me apegar e depois ver ele partir.

— Se ele for para ser seu, ele não vai partir.

Bella achou que ela tinha razão.

Dez minutos depois elas estavam fazendo sanduíche na cozinha quando o homem apareceu segurando um Noah desperto nos braços.

— Alice, Rosalie não sabiam que estavam aqui — ele disse.

— Como você sabe nossos nomes? — Alice perguntou o analisando.

— Eu... eu não sei... eu só sei — o homem disse confuso, piscando.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— E Jasper e Emmett?

— Ah... eles estão bem— Rosalie falou pegando o Noah dos braços fortes dele.

— Feliz Natal aliás... e esse garotão aqui acordou o titio, não que eu me importe hein.

— Am... Alice e Rosalie trouxeram algumas roupas para você — Bella disse.

— Ah eu agradeço muito, mas não precisava.

— Bem você tem que ficar com elas até se lembrar pelo menos a onde mora.

— É claro — Edward falou — esse sanduíche está uma delícia amor — ele falou olhando para Bella.

— Ah...Obrigada — ela corou sem graça.

Alice e Rosalie o sondaram tentando tirar alguma informação dele, mas tudo que ele lembrava era de Bella e que a amava.

Ele falava de um jeito tão carinhoso e a olhava com tanta paixão que Bella estava começando a acreditar.

Senhor.

Não podia se deixar levar.

Mas era algo mais forte que ela.

— Ele te ama Bella, realmente te ama — Rosalie sussurrou em seu ouvido quando estava indo embora.

—Sim, ele te olha com tanto amor isso não é magia amiga, é real, é verdadeiro — Alice falou seriamente.

— Isso é loucura.

— E qual amor não é louco? — Rosalie falou.

Bella ficou pensativa olhando Edward brincar com Noah em seu colo.

...

— Você está com dor ainda? — Bella perguntou naquela noite.

— Um pouco parece que fui atropelado se eu pego quem me bateu assim...

— Com certeza devem ter sido ao menos dois para te bater assim. Você não lembra de nada?

— Não, só de estar andando e depois quando acordei no hospital.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu acho que devemos ir à polícia talvez algum familiar seu está te procurando — ela falou.

— Não, acho que minha memória está voltando — ele falou — Eu lembrei do meu nome.

— O que? Porque não me disse?

— Estava esperando o momento, eu só acordei com Noah apertando meu nariz e de repente eu sabia meu nome, não lembro o sobrenome, mas acho que já é alguma coisa — Ele deu um sorriso torto que quase a fez desmaiar.

— E qual é?

— Meu nome é Edward.

— Edward? — Bella disse o olhando — é um nome bonito.

— Edward e Bella combinam não? — ele falou.

— Combinam — ela concordou desviando o olhar do dele.

— Você não quer ser realmente minha namorada, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Edward — ela suspirou — Nós não nos conhecemos, eu não posso namorar com você assim, você pode ter uma namorada, uma esposa e...

— Não. Eu sei que não tenho, meu coração pertence a você Isabella Swan, ele é todo seu — Edward falou pegando a mão dela e colocando em seu peito.

O coração dele batia acelerado e forte.

Os olhos verdes a olharam profundamente.

— Não faça isso — ela pediu sentindo os lábios dele se aproximarem dos seus.

— Ok — ele disse apenas se afastando e virando para o outro lado.

Bella sabia que o tinha o magoado, mas o que ela podia fazer?

Ela se virou para o outro lado, pronta para dormir.

Mas só conseguiu quando sentiu braços a envolverem, deixando-os na posição de conchinha.

E ela não ousou se mexer nem um centímetro se sentindo mais que confortável assim.

Loucura, aquilo era uma loucura, com toda certeza.

...

Quando Bella acordou ela percebeu que estava virada de frente para ele.

Parecia que de noite seus corpos encontravam o próprio caminho para ficarem o mais próximo possível um do outro.

Dessa vez, ele estava acordado ele encarava o teto pensativo e acariciava seu braço.

— Hum... Bom dia — Bella murmurou chamando sua atenção.

Se possível seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso.

— Você dormiu bem?

— Sim e você? Está sentindo algo?

— Estou ótimo — ele garantiu.

Ela sorriu.

— Que bom, mesmo assim tome seu remédio para a dor não voltar.

Ele queria dizer que ainda estava dolorido e estava ótimo apenas porque acordou com ela em seus braços e que toda sua memória tinha voltado, mas só assentiu.

Ele sabia que a estava enganando e que uma hora ela ia descobrir, mas decidiu que iria agarrar aquela chance.

Ele faria ela se apaixonar por ele, assim quem sabe ela pudesse perdoa-lo e ficar com ele quando descobrisse a verdade.

— Você é linda — ele disse acariciando sua bochecha, era macia do jeito que ele tinha imaginado tantas vezes.

Ela riu balançando a cabeça.

— Minha cara deve tá inchada, meu cabelo um ninho de rato, meus olhos sujos e devo estar com bafo. Tem certeza que está enxergando bem?

— Com certeza, e você sempre acorda de bom humor?

— Não sou uma pessoa muito matinal, meu corpo só começa a funcionar direito depois de um bom café — ela falou, ele sorriu acariciando sua bochecha.

— Então o que acha de irmos tomar um?

— Uma ótima ideia — ela concordou.

Bella viu seus lábios se aproximarem de seu rosto e parou.

Ele ia beija-la.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse?

O que ela iria fazer nem tinha escovado os dentes ainda?

Mas seus lábios apenas tocaram o canto de sua boca e Bella queria mais que tudo que eles tivessem tocado seus lábios.

— Eu vou tomar banho, se importa?

— An não — ela conseguiu dizer — Vai lá.

Ele assentiu se levantando e saiu da cama pegando na sacola alguma roupa que Alice e Rosalie tinha trago.

Foi para o banheiro.

Assim que ficou sozinha Bella tocou a onde os lábios dele tinham a beijado.

E sorriu.

— Não deixe ele sumir, meu Deus por favor — ela pediu suspirando e encostou o nariz no travesseiro que ele tinha dormido, aspirando seu cheiro.

Uns quarenta minutos depois eles já estavam terminando de comer.

— Odeio não poder pagar a conta — Edward disse suspirando quando eles terminaram de comer e Bella pediu a conta.

— Bem, podemos ir a polícia se quiser e...

— Não está tudo bem — ele desconversou e a garçonete voltou com o troco, Bella colocou em seu bolso.

— Vamos dar uma volta? Quem sabe não se lembre de algo? — ela falou se levantando.

— É claro — ele disse entrelaçando sua mão na dela, Bella sorriu para ele e Edward sabia que estava a conquistando.

Só um pouco mais.

Eles andaram pela praça vendo algumas crianças brincarem no parquinho, eles se sentaram em um banquinho.

— Está um dia bonito hoje — Bella falou olhando para o céu azul com poucas nuvens.

— Com você tudo fica lindo — Edward disse acariciando sua mão.

Bella o olhou.

— Se você ficar dizendo essas coisas, vou começar a acreditar — ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Pois acredite não há nada feio com você por perto Bella, você é tão linda que espalha sua beleza por todo lugar que vai.

Ela riu.

— Isso foi tão meloso — ela falou tentando esconder que tinha gostado.

— Você não gosta?

— Sou uma romântica — foi sua resposta.

Edward sorriu.

Bella encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele e Edward beijou sua testa.

Eles ficaram ali observando as crianças brincarem e o dia perfeito que estava sendo.

Depois de um momento eles decidiram voltar para o apartamento e caminharam de mãos dadas, as vezes Edward levava a mão dela a sua boca apenas para beija-la, depois olhava para ela e sorria amando ver suas bochechas quentes.

Ela não tinha mentido sobre aquilo.

Com certeza ele amaria provoca-la apenas para ver suas bochechas assim.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento e assim que entraram Bella para sua surpresa o abraçou.

— O que foi? — ele disse a abraçando de volta com força.

— Ás vezes eu acho que você vai sumir assim como você apareceu — ela admitiu.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, enquanto você me quiser eu vou estar aqui — ele garantiu.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu não quero me apaixonar por você — ela falou.

— Porque? — ele disse, sentindo seu coração doer.

Ele a amava tanto, não sabia o que faria se ela não o amasse de volta.

Ele só queria a felicidade dela, mesmo se não fosse com ele.

— Porque você foi meu pedido de natal, porque eu sinto que você vai partir, porque eu sinto que vou me machucar, você vai sumir, você não pode ser real.

— Eu sou real Bella, meu coração bate aqui dentro, não importa quem eu sou, apenas importa que eu quero fazê-la feliz para sempre.

— Eu não te conheço — ela falou.

— Eu sou Edward, um homem sem memória, que tem apenas uma certeza é que você é a mulher da minha vida.

Ele não aguentava mais tinha que beijá-la. E fez isso.

Ele aproximou seus lábios do dela, esperando ela afastá-lo como ela não fez, seus lábios se tocaram, as mãos dela afundaram em seu cabelo.

Eles se beijaram.

Foi um beijo lento, experimental, suave, delicado, com amor.

Foi o beijo que Bella queria ter todos os dias de sua vida.

Ali naquele momento não importava mais nada.

Não importava quem ele era, da onde ele tinha vindo, nem se ele ia ficar.

O que importava era aquele momento, aquele beijo, o que ela estava sentindo em seu coração.

Aquele era O homem.

O homem que tinha esperado a vida toda, ela podia sentir ali com aquele beijo.

Ela podia sentir.

E aquela era a única coisa que importava naquele momento.

Ela não sabia se teria outros, mas ela tinha que agarrar aquele momento.

O que ela tinha que perder afinal?

Se ele sumisse, assim que essa época do Natal passasse, ela pelo menos sempre teria uma lembrança que levaria consigo para sempre.

Não existia _e se_ naquele momento.

— Edward — ela quebrou o beijo ofegante.

— Bella — ele disse dando vários beijos em seu rosto, seu queixo, seu pescoço — Eu tenho que falar...

Ali naquele momento, ele queria falar, queria dizer que tinha recuperado a memória, que sabia quem ele era, da onde tinha vindo.

Que queria contar tudo, mas ela colocou a mão em sua boca o impedindo de falar.

— Não, não fale nada... só me ame, mostre para mim — ela falou.

— Mas...

— Ame-me Edward, por favor — ela pediu — Faça amor comigo.

Ele não podia resistir, aquilo era o que ele mais queria na vida.

Então ele a beijou, profundamente apertando o corpo dela no seu.

— Vem — ela disse o puxando pela mão e o levando para seu quarto.

Ele voltou a beija-la agora já deitados na cama, ele por cima dela, suas mãos passeavam por todo seu corpo.

As dela acariciavam suas costas puxando a camisa.

Edward parou olhando para ela.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou.

— Tenho, eu quero você — ela disse.

Ele sorriu a beijando.

— Eu amo você, Isabella Swan — ele falou deixando ela tirar sua blusa.

Sentiu um choque gostoso percorrer seu corpo com as mãos dela o tocando.

A próxima blusa a sair foi a dela, que ficou com um sutiã preto básico, ele a beijou descendo seus lábios pelo colo dela, ele puxou a alça de seu sutiã e tirou aquela peça.

Os seios dela não eram grandes, mas também não era tão pequenos, eram perfeitos, seus mamilos eram pequenos assim como sua aréola, eles estavam eriçados e Edward não perdeu tempo em colocá-los em sua boca e chupa-los delicadamente.

Fazendo isso no outro seio também, ouvindo os suspiros e gemidos dela.

Ele não parou ali e desceu seus lábios pelo estomago dela beijando e chupando abaixo de seu umbigo.

— Edward — Bella gemeu quando ele começou a abrir sua calça.

Ele tirou uma perna depois tirou outra, ela usava uma calcinha preta também, simples, sem ser de renda.

— Você é linda, linda — ele disse voltando a subir seus lábios pelo corpo dela até chegar novamente aos seus lábios.

Bella o empurrou fazendo ele se deitar na cama e ela ficar por cima.

Bella acariciou seu peito, se sentindoconfiante, ela o beijou descendo suas maos até a calça que ele usava.

Ela passou a mão por cima corajosamente sentindo volume ali.

Seu sexo pulsou, ela nunca se sentiu assim antes.

Bella abriu sua calça e a puxou assim como ele fez com ela deixando a só com uma cueca preta.

Ele a puxou e a beijou, invluntariamente seu corpo começou a rebolar na ereção dele.

— Você tem camisinha? — ele perguntou mordiscando seu lábio.

— Não, mas eu tomo pílula e... — ele a beijou.

— Eu estou limpo — ele falou.

Ela queria perguntar como ele sabia disso, mas confiou nele.

Edward os virou na cama ficando por cima novamente.

Ele desceu suas mãos apertando a coxa dela e subiu até seu sexo, ele acariciou o tecido molhado por cima da sua calcinha.

— Edward por favor — ela pediu sem saber direito o que, só sabia que o queria.

Queria mais.

Ele retirou a calcinha dela e sua cueca, voltando a se deitar por cima dela, ele a beijou acariciando sua entrada molhada, sentindo que ela estava bem lubrificada.

— Pode doer um pouco já que é sua primeira vez — ele falou.

Ela o olhou queria saber como ele sabia daquilo, mas não importava naquele momento.

— Tudo bem, eu estou pronta — ela falou.

Ele a beijou delicadamente e investiu lentamente para dentro dela.

— Aiih — Bella gemeu de dor sentindo uma ardência dentro dela, edward entou mais.

— Desculpa, desculpa — ele disse beijando suas lagrimas.

— Está tudo bem — ela sussurrou.

Ele assentiu beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

— Você é só minha — ele falou agora completamente dentro dela.

— Só sua — Bella concordou, colocando suas pernas ao redor dele.

Ele se moveu com cuidado entrando e saindo dentro dela lentamente.

—Ainda dói?

— Um pouco, mas dar para suportar — ela falou.

Ele a beijou, a dor foi sumindo pouco a pouco, o corpo dela começou a ser tomado pelo prazer.

Ela não sabia quem ela era, qual era seu nome, não sabia nada sobre ela.

E não se importava, tudo que queria naquele momento era sentir mais daquilo que estava sentindo.

Mais, mais e mais.

Era um prazer sem fim.

Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim em sua primeira vez, pensou que seria dolorida de mais, mas doeu menos do que ela tinha imaginado e estava sendo melhor do que ela tinha esperado.

Ele gemeu seu nome no ouvido dela agarrando sua bunda, seus seios, beijando cada parte que conseguia.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, você é tudo para mim Bella — ele disse seu corpo estremecendo enquanto ele jorrava dentro dela que se contorcia e o apertava com força.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado.

Ela sorriu para ele.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo — ela falou.

Ele soriru e a beijou a abraçando.

Eles ficaram ali, sentindo o quanto que aquilo era certo e perfeito.

...

Edward estava ainda terminando seu banho, Bella estava no quarto enrolada com uma toalha.

Ela olhou para a bagunça que estava em seu quarto e sua cama principalmente e sorriu.

Pegou as roupas do chão para dobrar, dobrou sua calça e separou sua blusa para colocar para lavar, fez as mesmas coisas com as roupas de Edward, quando ela sacudiu sua calça um papel saiu do seu bolso.

O papel dobrado caiu bem em seu pé.

Ela o pegou para guardar, foi quando viu que ele era estranhamente familiar.

Bella sentiu seu coração parar.

Ela conhecia aquilo muito bem.

Ela o abriu sentindo suas mãos tremerem.

Não. Não podia ser.

— Bella — uma voz a chamou e ela se virou encontrando Edward saindo do banheiro, vestido com uma calça, sem camisa.

— Como? O que isso faz com você? — ela perguntou segurando a carta que tinha escrito para o Papai Noel.

— Bella eu posso explicar — ele disse visivelmente nervoso.

— Você pode? O que significa isso Edward? O que essa carta faz com você? — ela perguntou sentindo-se terrivelmente enganada.

— Eu... eu — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

— Você me enganou. Você era aquele Papai Noel não era? — ela perguntou — Você se lembra quem você é?

— Eu... Sim, eu era ele e eu me lembro, mas... — ele falou e então sentiu um tapa na sua cara.

— Você mentiu, você me enganou, isso tudo foi uma armação então? Ah vamos brincar com essa virgenzinha que acha que o Papai Noel vai trazer um namorado para ela, coitadinha, que pena dela, vamos fingir que eu perdi a memória que sei tudo sobre ela, fazer ela se apaixnonar aí eu como ela e nunca mais vou vê-la — Bella disse seus olhos enchendo de lagrima, sua voz embargada ainda soou sarcástica.

— Bella, não, não foi assim — ele disse se aproximando dela.

— Sai daqui, SAI DAQUI, nunca mais quero ver você — ela gritou cheia de raiva e magoada.

— Por favor, Bella me escute.

— Não tenho o que escutar já está tudo muito claro para mim Edward — ela falou.

— Bella.

— Sai — ela falou.

Ele respirou fundo.

Queria fica ali, queria esperar ela se acalmar, mas sabia que precisava dar um tempo para ela, sabia que não podia fazer nada a ela agora.

Então por mais que ele quisesse ficar ali e abraça-la, ele sabia que merecia a raiva que ela sentia, o tapa e seus gritos.

Ele tinha a enganado.

Então apenas saiu dali se sentindo um dos piores homens do mundo.

Afinal ele sabia que tinha acabado de quebrar o coração da mulher que ele mais amava na sua vida.

...

Edward só seu deu conta que estava sem blusa quando sentiu o vento frio embaixo do prédio de Bella.

Suspirando ele conseguiu fazer com que o porteiro ligasse para um taxi.

Meia hora depois Edward chegava ao condomínio de luxo no qual morava, em uma casa grande demais para ele.

— Senhor Cullen, estávamos preocupados o senhor sumiu e ...— seu mordomo começou a falar assim que abriu a porta para ela.

— Por favor Carlos, eu estou bem como pode ver, só me deixem sozinho e leve .

E ele foi deixado.

Ele subiu para seu quarto e olhou a foto que tinha de Bella na sua cabeceira.

Alguns podiam achar que aquilo não era amor, que era obsessão, era loucura.

Mas era amor, era loucura.

Ele pode ser um pouco obsessivo, mas ele só queria uma chance.

E ele teve essa chance, só tinha feito tudo errado e agora não sabia como concertaria as coisas.

Dois dias depois...

Para piorar aquela semana Bella estava de folga no trabalho que só voltaria no dia 2 de janeiro.

Ela não sabia como ocupar sua cabeça.

Rosalie e Alice ouviram a história da amiga e ambas mataram mil vezes Edward pela cabeça e tentaram anima-la, mas estava difícil.

Ele estava impregnado nela.

Ela tinha sido tão trouxa. Como podia ter se apaixonado por um homem que mal sabia seu nome. E pior ela tinha entregado algo para ele, que somente ele teria, não tinha devolução.

Seu celular tocou e mesmo a contragosto ela atendeu.

— Oi Alie — ela falou.

— Bella amiga, estamos indo naquele bar, você não que ir? — Alice falou do outro lado.

— Não, estou com dor de cabeça — Bella falou sinceramente.

— Bella você não pode ficar chorando por ele para sempre.

— Eu não estou chorando, eu só não estou no clima, eu só preciso de mais tempo.

— Você ainda vai para a festa no Barco do ano novo, não vai?

— Eu prometi não foi?

— Sim então, nós vamos nos shoppinhg amanhã, nada que fazer compras não resolva.

— É claro, vou desligar, eu te amo Alice.

— Eu também amiga, qualquer coisa me liga.

— Pode deixar, beijo — Bella desligou.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta.

Estranhou.

As únicas que tinham autorização para subir sem aviso, era Alice e Rosalie.

Mas sabia que não era nenhuma delas.

Seu coração acelerou.

Será?

Ela passou a mão em seu cabelo pronta para confrontá-lo abriu a porta, mas era seu porteiro que estava ali.

— Bella, desculpe, mas deixaram essa carta para você — o homem disse estendendo o envelope.

— Obrigada, Paulo — Bella falou fechando a porta e suspirando.

Uma carta.

Quem poderia ter mandando uma carta para ela.

Os correios estavam de folga aquela semana, afinal era dia 30 de dezembro e amanhã seria o último dia do ano.

Bella abriu a carta e sentou no sofá lendo-a.

 _Querido Papai Noel,_

 _Eu sei que o Natal já passou, mas acho que a magia dessa época dura na verdade a vida inteira e se puder ainda queria fazer um pedido de Natal._

 _Eu queria o perdão da Bella Swan._

 _A primeira vez que a vi foi saindo de seu local de trabalho, eu lembro perfeitamente do dia, era em setembro e chovia._

 _Ela estava apressada, falava no telefone e esbarrou em mim._

 _Ali debaixo daquela chuva eu soube que ela era a mulher da minha vida._

 _Eu fiquei tão sem reação que não conseguir me mover e apenas vi-la partir. Acho que ela nem havia percebido o que tinha feito já que aqueles lindos olhos de chocolate nunca encontraram os meus._

 _A partir daquele dia ela não saiu mais dos meus pensamentos. Eu precisava dela, precisava saber tudo dela, podia soar meio obsessivo aquilo, mas eu precisava como precisava do ar._

 _Então eu investiguei sua vida, descobrir tudo que possível sobre ela e fiquei muito feliz quando soube que ela era solteira._

 _Eu tinha uma chance afinal._

 _E isso era tudo que eu precisava._

 _Mas eu era um covarde._

 _Eu a seguia, eu vigiava ela de longe sempre cuidando dela, só ficava tranquilo quando ela chegava a seu apartamento com segurança, mas eu nunca conseguir reunir coragem o suficiente de conversar com ela._

 _Bella, descobrir que era como ela gostava de ser chamada por seus amigos, com certeza me acharia um louco, podia até me denunciar para a polícia e mandar eu ficar longe ela, mas era tarde demais para mim, ela já tinha roubado tudo de mim._

 _Minha vida, meus pensamentos e principalmente meu coração._

 _Eu era inteiramente dela._

 _E ela sequer sabia da minha existência._

 _E então ela me olhou._

 _Está certo que eu estava fantasiado de Papai Noel, mas ela me olhou e em senti ainda mais perdido._

 _Eu faria de tudo para ela ser feliz._

 _E quando eu li sua carta, saber que ela procurava alguém para ficar ao seu lado, eu sabia que eu seria esse cara._

 _E então estava ali a coragem que eu precisava._

 _Eu saí de casa tão apressado e fui atrás dela, não me lembro bem como aconteceu, mas em uma hora eu estava indo atrás dela e na outra eu estava sendo encurralado por uns quatro caras. Eles me espancaram e me assaltaram._

 _Quando eu acordei em um hospital eu realmente não sabia quem eu era, eu realmente tinha perdido a memória e achava que era seu namorado, o amor que sinto por ela é tão forte que nem um trauma me fez esquece-lo._

 _Eu amo Isabella Swan e isso era a única coisa que eu precisava para saber que precisava está com ela._

 _E ela veio até mim, ela cuidou de mim, mesmo sem saber quem eu era, me deu abrigo quando podia ter me deixado sozinho, ela era tão generosa como eu tinha imaginado._

 _Ela é a mulher que sempre quis._

 _Era estranho eu me lembrar de tudo dela e não saber nada de mim, mas era o que acontecia. Isso era verdade, não foi armação._

 _Eu só me lembrei quando acordei no dia seguinte com ela ali nos meus braços, ela se encaixava perfeitamente ali._

 _Aquele era o lugar que ela deveria sempre está, protegida por mim._

 _Eu tentei contar, juro que tentei, mas como conseguia resistir quando ela implorava para eu fazer amor com ela, como poderia?_

 _Não consegui fui fraco e a mostrei o tanto que amava, foi intenso, foi perfeito._

 _Mas eu errei, eu a magoei, a machuquei. Saber que ela chorou, que eu fui o causador de suas lágrimas me mata ainda mais por dentro._

 _Se pudesse Papai Noel, eu gostaria que usasse sua magia de Natal e que ela pudesse me perdoar, por eu a amo e sempre vou ama-la._

 _Eu só quero sua felicidade._

 _Me perdoe, me dê só mais uma chance. Me ligue nesse número._

 _Com amor,_

 _Edward Cullen_

Edward esperou debaixo do seu prédio, até de madrugada, mas seu celular não tocou.

Ele estava com ele em seu peito, tinha comprado um novo aparelho já que o outro tinha sido roubado e só ela por enquanto tinha aquele número.

Ele testou até a ligar para aquele número para ver se ele estava funcionando.

E estava.

Mas em nenhum momento ela ligou, nem durante a noite, ou na madrugada, nem durante a manhã.

Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças.

Aquele era o último dia do ano.

E aquele tinha sido o pior ano de sua vida, a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido nele foi ter se apaixonado por ela.

Ela deu um pouco de esperança a ele, mas agora, tudo tinha se ido.

Aquele era o ultimo dia que ele estava como Papai Noel no shopping, seu pai era voluntário e como ele partiu Edward achou melhor o substituir.

Era bom ver o sorriso nos rostos das crianças, um sorriso puro, sincero sem nenhum malicia.

Como aquele era o último dia, o horário era reduzido e logo ele iria embora.

Seu celular estava em seu bolso, mas em nenhum momento ele tocou.

E nunca tocaria ele percebeu quando a viu ali.

Ela estava ali.

Bella.

Ela o olhava, suas amigas e o pequeno Noah estava com ela.

Tão linda.

Será que ela sabia que era ele ali? Ela tinha que saber?

Ele ficou surpreso quando a viu ir para a fila segurando Noah.

Edward tentou não ficar olhando, mas estava ansioso para chegar a vez dela.

E finalmente chegou.

— Hohoho, que belo rapaizinho é esse aqui — ele disse pegando Noah e colocando em seu colo.

— Noah ainda não havia tirado nenhuma foto com o Papai Noel, achei melhor trazer ele — ela falou olhando-o.

Ela sabia. Tinha que saber.

— É claro, aqui tome esse brinquedo para ele tenho certeza que ele vai gostar — Edward entregou o presente para o menino e o viu voltar para a mãe.

— Obrigada — Bella murmurou parada a sua frente.

— A senhorita não vai querer nada? Nenhum pedido? — ele falou.

— Na verdade eu tenho um — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Sente-se e me conte qual é, prometo fazer de tudo para realiza-lo — ele disse e ele faria.

Bella se sentou no seu colo e estava ali a sensação que ali era seu lugar, aquela certeza.

Ele era o homem de sua vida e não queria passar o resto dela se lamentando por nunca tê-lo perdoado.

Queria passar ela vivendo e amando-o, sendo feliz e sabia que seria feliz com ele.

— Tem um homem que ele me magoou muito — ela começou.

— Ah sim, mas tenho certeza que ele está arrependido e não fez por mal, ele... ele só te ama muito e precisava tentar, agarrou a única chance que apareceu.

— É, ele falou isso numa carta que escreveu.

— Então você leu?

— Li sim e... e eu estou disposta a perdoa-lo, não quero passar o resto da minha vida pensando no que teria sido se eu o tivesse perdoado.

— Eu acho que isso é um ótimo pedido — ele falou sorrindo — Então você aceita ser a namorada dele e fazê-lo o Papai Noel mais feliz desse planeta?

— Sim, eu o amo, o que mais posso fazer além de perdoa-lo? — ela falou simplesmente sorrindo.

E então ele a beijou sem aguentar mais, seu coração parecia que ia explodir de felicidade.

Bella riu quando chupou a barba falsa dele, ela corou quando percebeu que recebia vários olhares curiosos de crianças e pais.

E sorrisos maliciosos de suas amigas.

— Me encontra a noite na Festa do Barco? — ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu.

Sua empresa que patrocinava essa festa e ele já iria de qualquer forma, não estava querendo ir, mas agora tudo que ele queria era que chegasse logo a festa.

— Com certeza, qualquer problema você tem meu número.

— Ok, então até mais tarde.

— Até — ele disse a puxando para mais um beijo.

— Definitivamente eu odeio essa barba — ela falou.

Ele riu a abraçando apertado.

Mais tarde durante a virada do ano eles se beijavam com toda amor e paixão que tinha, ambos estavam felizes e leves.

E aquele ano que havia começado da pior maneira possível para ele, tinha terminado para melhor.

Agora com ela, ele sabia que seria só felicidade.

Pelo menos ele podia passar por qualquer coisa, enquanto tivesse sua namorada segurando sua mão.

O bom e velho velhinho sorriu observando o casal apaixonado do alto no céu, junto com as estrelas que brilhavam e a lua que iluminava a noite.

Quem disse que não existe magia de natal?

Era hora de juntar o próximo casal.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, presente atrasado de Natal para vocês haha

Tinha essa ideia a muito tempo, ia ser uma short fic, mas achei melhor uma one,

achei fofinha, mas e vocês o que acharam?

Amaram? Odiaram?

Espero que tenham gostado muuuuito mesmo... haha

Comeeeeentem por favor,

desde já agradeço

beijos e feliz ano novo para vocês!


End file.
